Interior or exterior venetian blinds, or curtains with vertical slats involve particular control constraints as compared with other sunshades such as screens, blinds, rolling shutters. Specifically, the control of the former must take account, on the one hand, of the longitudinal movement, along the height or the width of a window or a door, and, on the other hand, of the angular orientation of the slats. These sunshades require particular arrangements in order to be motorized.
A distinction is made between sunshades with orientable slats, sunshades with dual control and single-control sunshades.